


Viscorum

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace (biromantic) Rey, F/M, Fluffy winter holidays fic!, I made up the name viscorum, M/M, Multi, This is just a bunch of cute tame smooches, between our three fave cuties, maybe spoilers? but I dont think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Holidays on the Resistance base are varied and many but neither Rey, nor Finn have ever even experienced “winter”. They watch Poe as he decorates which leads to Poe explaining one of his favorite winter holiday traditions to them both. Many kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscorum

**Author's Note:**

> This is established relationship PoeFinnRey where Rey is ace but biromantic and is both Poe and Finn’s datefriend, while Poe and Finn are in a sexual as well as romantic relationship. Just for reference.
> 
> Viscorum is the name I made up for Mistletoe in the Star Wars galaxy (it’s slightly based on the scientific name for European Mistletoe).

There was no winter on Jakku and there were no seasons on a climate controlled star destroyer so both Finn and Rey were absolutely confused about why so many people on the Resistance base were putting up little decorations for what appeared to be a myriad of holidays.

“It’s cold out.” Rey complained in a monotone, pouting slightly, the leather jacket that she and Finn and Poe all shared wrapped around her, and her feet shoved in boots a size too big for her as she swung them from on top of the crate she was sitting on. Finn looked from her to Poe and nodded his agreement. Poe was busy hanging what appeared to be plant matter, strings of bells, and little lights in the break room (that was also a storage room) doorways.

“It’s _supposed_ to be cold” Poe said, turning to both Rey and Finn, looking over to where they were huddled together for warmth and grinned. “I think we may need to get more than one jacket to share between three people.” He said with a soft laugh.

“I _like_ our jacket.” said Finn with a pout and Poe laughed harder as Rey agreed and pulled it closer around herself.

“I’m not saying we get rid of it,” Poe reassured them as he started hanging the plants around the doorway next to the crates “Just that for winter we might need more than one. Since, as you pointed out, Rey, It’s cold.”

“Why are you hanging up plants?” Rey asked as Poe sorted through the ones he held in his arms to find one that looked slightly different to tack up in the very middle of the doorway.

“Uhh..” Poe turned around and looked at her and Finn, both giving him expectant looks and smiled a little ruefully. “Y’know, I never thought to ask? It’s tradition.” The pilot shrugged “Sorry.” Rey and Finn shared a look that seemed to convey something unspoken and then both turned to give Poe unimpressed looks. “Sorry, sorry!” Poe said, holding his hands up in surrender to the onslaught of disapproval from his two favorite people “I can tell you my favorite tradition? Will that make up for it?”

Once again Rey and Finn did their little wordless conversation thing and then turned and nodded at him.

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Said Finn.

“What is it?” Rey asked, scooting a little forward on her crate.

Poe set his arm full of greenery down on the table in the room and picked out several pieces of the stuff that he had made sure was stuck in the very middle of the doorways. He walked up to both Finn and Rey and handed a piece to each of them.

“ _This_ is Viscorum,” he explained and Finn twirled the little stick with leaves and white berries between his fingers as Rey sniffed at hers. “It’s technically a parasite plant, grows on trees and such.” Rey raised her eyebrow at him and Finn gave him the ‘confused baby animal’ look. “Hey, I don’t know why people choose to hang it up at one point but it’s tradition now.” Rey and Finn looked at each other before turning back to Poe and shrugging and nodding along. “The best part of Viscorum,” Poe said, a sly grin stealing across his lips “is that when you’re standing under it with someone else,” Poe held the little piece of it he had in his hand over his head “You have to kiss.” Rey laughed.

“That can’t be true!” She giggled, playfully chucking the piece of viscorum in her hand at Poe’s chest. Finn didn’t look so sure about Rey’s disbelief.

“I dunno.” He said, looking at her with a skeptical expression “You all have some really weird traditions.” He looked back at Poe, who was still holding the viscorum over his head only had a lopsided half frown on his face now. Finn mumbled, “I mean, tradition in general seems weird to me.” Poe’s half frown turned into a full frown.

“I promise this one is real.” Poe said as he got into Finn’s space and held the viscorum over Finn’s head instead. “Oops,” Poe said, the grin from earlier back on his face, “Looks like you’re the one everyone has to kiss now.” Poe leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Finn’s in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled back and looked at Rey expectantly. She rolled her eyes but leaned forward to kiss Finn on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to squeeze him in a hug.

“See, why would you want this tradition to not be real!?” Poe said from where he was happily in Finn’s arms (the gesture had been unconscious on Finn’s part but no one was complaining).

“I like this tradition” Finn said, turning his head to smile at Rey and she laughed.

Rey shook her head.

“I bet you do.” She said with a grin and then hopped off the crate she had been sitting on and held the viscorum over her own head, “Now it’s my turn.”

The boys turned to grin at each other before wrapping her up in both their arms and pressing kisses to each of her cheeks. Rey’s face scrunched up in a happy smile and she laughed through her nose, throwing her arms around them both. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the hug was warm and cozy and for a few minutes none of them felt cold at all. Rey was the first to pull away.

“Now it’s your turn!” She said, pushing Poe toward the door by the crates and under the viscorum that hung there. She leaned up and kissed Poe on the cheek, her arms around his waist squeezing affectionately before letting go and pushing Finn towards him. Poe smiled warmly as Finn leaned in and wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist once more. Finn kissed him once, soft and chaste, like Poe had done with him and then pushed forward again to press a slightly harder kiss to Poe’s lips before breaking away.

Poe stood, dazed and happy under the viscorum and held out his arms for Rey and Finn to duck under them. Poe looked between the two best people he had ever known in his life and his grin grew even wider.

“I love the winter holidays.” He said, causing both Finn and Rey to laugh and lean in to kiss him on the cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the fandom <3


End file.
